


Darling, I adore you!

by gaga_for_Free



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Newly wedded husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaga_for_Free/pseuds/gaga_for_Free
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starring: Rin as an adorable stay at home husband &<br/>Makoto as an empathetic practising doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, I adore you!

**Author's Note:**

> The author feels sorry for herself because she feeds off the fluff between these two loving spouses. This story is epitome of fluff between newly wedded Rin and Makoto.

Makoto woke up to the sound of utensils clanking in the kitchen. He had a rough week at the hospital and he was wishing that fairy God mother would gift him a few hours of sleep but now it felt like a long lost dream. He turned to the side and closed his eyelids just to feel the cosy covers on him once more. He was still collecting these precious moments of slumber when he felt warm lips on his cheek. Okay then, it seems like sleep is taking him under, no time to wake up when the dream is so beautifully woven. Those lips were not on his cheeks anymore. Why? Where is that warmth? He was amidst the thought when those plump lips returned. They parted a bit on his ear and whispered. “Wake up sleepy head. You will be late.”

Sometimes Makoto felt so lucky, lucky for being able to live a dream. A dream where he pictured a home he built by himself, a home where someone loved him and waited for his return. He yawned and stretched all his limbs to ward off last shreds of sleep. He was rewarded with a kiss on his nose. This honey filled voice said, “Get dressed! I have made breakfast.” That was his queue to jump off from the bed and take lazy steps towards the bathroom, stifling the onslaught of yawns. He washed up, showered, got dressed and made sure his hair looked presentable. The house was filled with awfully delicious smell of bacon but unfortunately he had just ten minutes tops or he will miss the train. He made his way to the kitchen to kiss his love goodbye. He slipped his arms around this lovely person who took the responsibility of waking him, feeding him and helping him when he didn’t know where to turn. He was grateful to have him by his side.

He kissed Rin’s neck, peppered it with open mouth kisses and when he was trying to leave he was pulled by one of his arms. He looked at Rin. He wasn’t expecting Rin to pull him back with so much force.

“Where do you think you are going?”

“I am going to the clinic.”  
  
“You have to eat breakfast!”  
  
“No, can’t do.”  
  
“I made scrambled eggs with some delicious bacon. The tea is prepared just as you like and the toast will be there in a jiff.”  
  
“I am thankful that you did all that but I can’t stay. I ‘ll be late Rin!”  
  
“Mako you are overworking yourself and I don’t want you to collapse with sheer amount of exhaustion.”  
  
“Okay! Fine! Fine!”  
  


Makoto sat down and gobbled up as much as he could in this little time.  
  
“Hey! hey! You‘ll choke on it! Slow down you breakfast monster!”  
  
“Rin~ No matter how much I like your early morning teasing I literally have no time to enjoy any of it. First appointment is scheduled at 8.30 and I don’t want my director to think that young doctors are unreliable.”  
  
“Mako, I know you love your job. I understand how you want to treat those patients as effectively as possible but darling listen to me. If you get malnutrition then how good of a doctor would you be? And as far as the train is concerned then don’t sweat it. I’ll drop you off in the car. We have it for a reason you know.”  
  
Makoto took two more bites of toast with a mouthful of egg and said, “I really appreciate how considerate you are being but I can’t let you do that. It will be an unnecessary burden.”

Rin lightly smacked him on his shoulder, “Don’t be so formal with me you dumb ass! I have some errands to run that is why I offered you a ride. Don’t go off thinking that you are getting some sort of special treatment. Now hurry up or I’ll pack you a bento.”

Makoto looked at him as if spring had come early. He finished all of it, drank the last sips of his tea and pulled on his loafers in the genkkan. He did love this man. Rin is the only one who could fill him up with adoration. He was so happy that he got to spend his life with a person who could share his happiness as well as his woes. He was overwhelmed by the emotions Rin sometimes elicited from inside him. He was working so hard but he was never disappointed. He felt content. That was all he ever wanted from his life.

He was walking out from the main door and unlocking the car when Rin exclaimed from behind, “You forgot something!”  
Mako turned in a swift motion and kissed Rin on his cheek and said, “Goodbye! I’ll see you in the evening.” His greeting was filled with warm smiles but Rin wasn’t saying anything. That was unusual.  
  
“You left your laptop bag you big, giant, enormous sap!”  
  
“Haha! Oh! Thanks?”  
  
“Let’s go or you will drown me in your drool.”  
  


Rin put the key in the ignition and they were on their way to the clinic. Makoto was reading a file on a case of Ewing’s sarcoma. He was preparing for an MDT meeting they will have in the afternoon. He will have an extra special day because a renowned oncologist was coming from Germany to guide them in this case. No doubt, he was excited for this inter-professional collaborative practice but it meant two extra hours of work for next one week. He was on call on weekend as well. He was becoming hopelessly burdened by so much work but it meant more experience. ‘Alright then! Let’s buckle up for a strenuous day! No time to mope around’

“Mako! We are here! And we have been here for a while now. Don’t space out too much!”  
  
Makoto looked at him cleared his mind and mumbled, “Thank you so much Rin!”  
  
Rin had a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, “It was a pleasure Tachibana san."  
  
"Rin that was so creepy!!" Makoto laughed and added, "Take care.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, lovely people! This is just one part of this fluff filled story. I have so many ideas swirling in my mind. I will update weekly and hopefully you will love this married couple as much as I do.  
> Thank you for reading and lemme know what you think :)


End file.
